


All Is Fair In Love and Trade

by AriesDanger24



Category: One Piece
Genre: A - Freeform, JUST, Lemon, M/M, OF, Rimming, Smut, So yeah, Yaoi, lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24
Summary: A Dofladile fanfic for secret santa person Cole , basically Crocodile has been captured ("captured") by Doflamingo and the man comes in with a trade and ends up making more than one trade with his captive and gets a whole lot more out of it. (Yaoi, Doffy x Crocy-chan )





	

Aryes: Hey guys, it's Aryes here with a Dofladile fanfic for SECRET SANTA WEEK ON THE KILGUIN CHAT~ My little recipient is my Kilguin Kouhai Cole~ She asked for some frick fracking and maybe some angst so I hope I achieved at least one part XD THIS IS FOR YOU COLE~~~~~~I really hope you like...These guys were a challenge to write in character for me! I hope everyone enjoys it and Happy Holidays for all~

WARNING: THERE IS SOME SERIOUS SMUT AHEAD (some yaoi, male x male sex going on), cursing, rimming, there is blood (not gore worthy at all, but Crocy does have a stump for a hand) Doflamingo loves his pain and others pain, etc... SO IF ANY OF THESE THINGS BOTHER YOU THEN PLEASE DON'T READ THIS, BUT IF YOU ARE GOOD, THEN BY ALL MEANS READ ON~

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE

 

Finally I am finished, I hope you enjoy~  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All Is Fair In Love and Trade

"Not all humans are created equal and to me there is no greater example than him."

Yellow eyes opened slowly hating the man he saw in front of him with all his might, the offensive pink, hat crooked smile that couldn't be trusted, and that damn voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Agony, pain, none of it was any different than any emotion, but it was treated with a higher regard. Now why was that exactly? Who was the one who said pain, anger, and sadness ruled the world? What about ambition, greed, lust, sloth, were all those traits of humanity any less of an offense? He let out a strange choked laugh which turned into a pained gasp, strings wrapping his throat of so gently cutting his skin.

"Why am I here again? Why do I keep coming back to him?"

"Oi Crocy-chan~, what on earth are you thinking in that evil scheming mind of yours, is it escape plan? or maybe something more fun fufufu~" his voice said accompanied with a clacking sound, a gun being ready to fire. A coldness brushing a stray long hair at his face away to be placed firmly, there it was. The death sentence in front of him, he never really thought about death being close to him, but like the cold on his head, it was alarming yet calming. So why not ruffle the man's feathers a little? Why not unnerve the man as he did to so many others? Maybe he could even call it a parting gift, responding to his childish words for once.

"Perhaps I am here to stroke my own ego, to see how far humanity has fallen in a single human?"

He parted his lips to speak, but ended up laughing loudly. He had no idea that he could laugh in such a way, it sounded evil, it sounded joyful, it sounded like every bit of happiness leaving him, but he enjoyed every moment of the shock on the other's face. The ever permanent smile gone and what was left was an apathetic face as the man spoke lowly, "You aren't fun anymore." It was Crocodile's turn to smile, it was wide and he couldn't help the smug look on his face as he spoke with a low voice,"Better for me, because I am not your entertainment nor your companion Doflamingo." He said the man's name lowly and watched the way the man's forehead protruded slightly with a scowl that showed off a vein line.

"I think you do it to get his attention Mr. Zero."

"Now why would you say that Nico Robin?"

"Well, maybe it is just a hunch i may have."

"On what grounds is this hunch of yours founded on then?"

"...No reason in particular."

The moment the smile disappeared, it once again reappeared with the blonde man laughing something wicked and it echoed in the small room. In an instant Crocodile felt it, the man's fingers only symbolizing what he already felt happening. His limbs moving on their own and without knowing it he was standing upward, the blonde's smile too wide to be innocent as he purred, "Oh you misunderstand me Crocy-chan~. You aren't boring, oh no, you are much too fun to throw away fufufu~, but," the man said pausing. The raven was closer now and could see that something was bothering the blonde, his eyebrow crooked in a concentrated look even though no eyes could be seen.

"Robin."

"Yes Sir Crocodile-san?"

"Why do you suppose the pink feathered idiot wears glasses? What does your woman intuition tell you about it?"

"haha, my woman intuition you say? Hmm...Why do you think he wears them then Sir Crocodile-san?"

"I think he does it to hide his intentions whether it be in business or casual settings, but I want to hear your perspective on it."

"hmmm...perhaps he enjoys the way he can see others, but no one can see him?"

"...That is a possibility...actually that's probably accurate for that twisted bird brain."

They were face to face, the strings bringing him close to the man. One of the tanned large hands reached up into the front of of his hair, they gripped some his hairs above his forehead, bringing him forward to where their breaths co-mingled together. Crocodile cringed from the pain, the grip drawing more blood, he had been tortured for a whole week, then in came Doflamingo to rub in his face that he had been captured and put into this sorry state. It was disgusting, he looked so vulnerable, all the blood, his weak appearance was sickening to himself. The blonde's concentrated look changed to a smug one, the eyebrows were raised in amusement. The strings on his body tugged at him, tightening and Crocodile glared as the blonde grasped at his chin and said lowly, his words actually shaking Crocodile's core, "You actually like me a lot Crocy-chan~" then he added even lower with all knowing voice, "Maybe it is more like love rather than like right Crocodile."

"Fufufufu, till next time Crocy-chan~, maybe I will bring some wine for you so we can talk-"

"Talking to you is useless, I lose brain cells every time you walk into my office, precious brain cells. Begone from my sight."

"You are so mean Crocy-chan~, I think I might cry, ah better yet, I will come back with a business deal, you'll talk with me then right?"

"Leave my sight you damn bird!"

"Mr. Zero-san."

"...yes Miss Sunday?"

"Are you going to drink with Doflamingo when he returns?"

"..."

"You are an absolute idiot if you think I could ever be in love with an imbecile like you! In fact you must be brain dead or delusional at this point, perhaps you've really lost your damn mind by now!" Crocodile barked, regaining his lost composure, before the blonde looked angry once more, his vein creasing and showing on his forehead, the smile dropping, the voice low and dangerous, "Lying to me doesn't help you you know~, in fact I kinda hate that part of you Crocy-chan." They became tight, the strings cutting further into his skin as Doflamingo regained his ridiculous smile on his face, "Denial is really cute, but damn is it annoying. Fufufu! Just admit it already~"

"Sometimes I want to kill, well most times actually, but other times..."

"You damn bi-" he was cut off with his own pained gasp, he felt a bit of blood run from where the strings began to dig into the skin, his appendages starting to bleed. It burned and he only saw that damn annoying smile from the blonde, he was watching this enjoying the show, like watching a predator catch its prey through its useless struggles, there was no way to win. Was Doflamingo right though? He had always known what he felt towards the blonde was never fully hate, because if he was ever given the chance to beat the man down, it would turn his stomach at the thought. It was a constant struggle to deal with the blonde so he often ignored the other warlord, but he always actually reveled the moments where he got to verbally fight the crazy man. Why was that?

"...no. It wasn't even a possibility, he could never love this idiot. This emotion wasn't love, he had felt love before, its force, but this wasn't like that."

"I'm not," he stated calmly, and he saw the blonde get angry, the grip on his chin getting stronger and the blonde stood from his position, his large height posing a more intimidating method. There was a sudden pain and a gasp of air leaving him, he had been kicked in the stomach and fell to the ground, he heaved breaths in painfully. His hair was grabbed roughly and used to pull him forward and to look up the blonde who stared with a silent palpable anger, "You are lying." Crocodile glared and scowled, his pride and strength not leaving him even his painfully vulnerable position, his words becoming venom as he spat them at the man, "I am not lying." The other warlord yanked his hair and once again those strings tightened reminding him where he was and at whose mercy he was in. Doflamingo lowered his head and gritted out lowly at the man, "Oh really then, if this isn't love then what is it then!? What have we been doing then!? What is the truth Crocodile!?"

"...I don't know...Why the hell is it my fault? I've been trying to identify these damn feelings for too long! How do I even explain the way I feel?"

Whenever that idiot of a blonde came around, he wanted to see him, not to interact, but to watch from a distance, to observe, but unlike someone watching another for a case or a some sort of study, Crocodile yearned to see the man. In fact, some days he would seek out the blonde anywhere he went, even when he hated himself when he did it, he still did with something akin to hope or amusement. Talking to the man at times could be annoying, but from time to time he said something that caught interest, but it was always business and Crocodile had no desire to divulge personal information though like you would to a potential lover. It couldn't be love, even if love was strange and odd, this was just uncharacteristically not love at all, but there was an attraction that wasn't normal to the man...perhaps...it was lust. Crocodile felt his body panic, he did not know why, maybe it was the shock of realization, maybe it was the fact that nothing good could come from associating with the blonde, but still...what would happen if he divulged a little. Would his pride allow such a thing? Doflamingo had surely let go of his pride in this conversation long ago.

"Crocy-chan~, did you even notice those women were talking about you?"

"...Why are you here you damn bird? You are disturbing my breakfast."

"My my my~ Crocy-chan~ Does that mean you are innocent? fufufu what a laugh, our big crocodile is a pure flower in a wo-"

"I'm not, and once again, WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"So mean, so mean, but I don't mind that~ I'm here because I wanted to visit you of course and maybe gamble a bit~"

"And by visit you must mean annoy, so if you have nothing else to do then get yourself out of my office at the very least, unlike you I am busy."

"fufufufu~ Of course, I would truly be shocked if you weren't in fact I would think there was something wrong with you~"

"Leave."

"Well I guess I will come back later Crocy-chan~"

"LEAVE! DON'T TOUCH THAT! GET-PUT THAT BOOK BACK NOW AND LEAVE...yes right now!"

"The truth is I don't know you damn fool!" Crocodile shouted at the blonde, the anger now gone from the man's face and now the warlord had a curious look on his face and asked monotonely, "So you don't hate me then?" Crocodile paused for a second and sighed in frustration, this was humiliating, he felt his blood thrumming in his veins as he admitted with some internal conflict and gritted teeth, "...not...entirely..." Doflamingo seemed to perk which completely baffled Crocodile as the man started to grin an unsettling grin upon his face and the raven got a bad chill down his spine, like he had made a mistake. "Sooo~," the tanned man drawled as the man let go of his hair and settled to grasp the shorter man's chin instead, "there is a chance to change your mind then, isn't that right Crocy-chan~?" The man scowled and was about to say his pride filled words of, 'there's no way in hell', but a sudden jerking feeling to his whole body paused his speech as he was thrown to the bed within the room. The red sheets getting blended with some blood he had, he was going to yell at the blonde, but paused at the sudden closeness, "How about I change your opinion Crocy-chan~"

Crocodile was speechless, what on earth was even happening right now? Why had things come to this, him being speechless, for once in his life? Why did this man have so much power over him? He scowled, he hated his position, below Doflamingo, it was demeaning and unacceptable. He tried to move only to find his whole body in binding and he growled out angrily, "Release me now." The blonde smiled and laughed, "fufufuf, nope, I can't do that, or rather I won't. You'll try and run and I only want to persuade you Crocy-chan~" The raven felt panic and shock seize him, "persuade me to what exactly? Speak in words that I, an intelligent being can understand, you pink buffoon!" That smile grew wider as the man leaned down and said lowly next to his ear, "How interesting that even now you are rebelling against me even when you are at such a disadvantage, if you ask me that's not intelligent, I think it is you trying to hide something~hmmm Crocy-chan~"

"...Shit"

Crocodile felt the panic well in his gut, but wasn't able to keep it out of his voice, "Oh really?" The blonde's grin went wide and Crocodile groaned suddenly, fuck he had been found out. "Oh now isn't that interesting, sporting a hard on for me~ I'm flattered and very very happy," the blonde said in a sickly sweet voice, the large hand on the front of his pants putting pressure on his surprise erection at every 'very' he said. Crocodile somehow managed to scowl, he felt his pride being burned and crumbling in front of this man, he couldn't even change into sand to escape this humiliation, the blood binding him to unmovable. The tanned man above cooed with a smile and said with a very satisfied voice, "I love it when you look at me like that Crocy-chan~ Do it more~ It really gets me going~" Crocodile grimaced and said with a disgusted tone, "You're deplorably disgusting." Doflamingo simply barked a laughter and said in a knowing tone lowly in his ear whispering, "You know you love it Crocy-chan~"

"I do and I hate myself for it."

"You're absolutely insane," Crocodile said lowly, and Doflamingo laughed and said, "fufufu, we both are messed up Crocy-chan~ You are twisted too and you know what, I love it, that face right there, it's perfect."Crocodile was glaring dagger at the man and the man kept smiling and grinded his hand into his erection, the raven almost groaning before catching himself. He hated himself so much, why was he enjoying this so much? Not so much as a single bit of disgust was truly in his body other than Doflamingo's crass and rather disturbing thoughts, but even then why was his body reacting in such an opposite way? He was getting fed up with these games and was becoming sick and tired of this shit. "You make me sick," he responded lamely, lamenting that the hand grinding into him wasn't going faster. "Well you make me horny Crocy-chan~so why don't you just admit it so we can do something about your problem here."

"I'M GOING TO KILL THIS MAN IF HE DOESN'T START PROPERLY FINISH WHAT HE STARTED! PRIDE BE DAMNED!"

"You son of a bitching bird! If you don't do something about this, when you started this whole thing, then I am going to murder you the moment I break out of your stupid strings!"Crocodile growled, rage spitting out and a smile from Doflamingo and the sudden release of the strings upon the word ' string ' was helpful, until Doflamingo gripped his face and lowered himself. Crocodile paused as he felt the warmth of lips upon his, in fact, this was the first kiss Crocodile had ever had so he blanked. That was fine apparently, because within moments Doflamingo decided to take control entirely, finding weak spots for the first time that made the raven for once groan aloud lowly, the sound spurring more urgent kissing. The raven's single hand gripping the blonde's head tightly, gaining some control of the situation, and apparently the taller man liked it from the humming that came from him, the sound going straight to his groin.

Finally they parted, their pants filling the quiet room with noise, Crocodile giving a bite on the edge of of the man's lip, drawing a bit of blood, which looked rather satisfying to Crocodile to see. The grin on the other man quieted a bit, but still was a wide smile as the man groaned lowly saying, "Seems like you are going to be lots of fun to persuade then Crocy-ch-" "-shut up," Crocodile cut off as he lifted his hook around the man's feathered coat and threw it to the side as his other hand went to his belt to unfasten it, the pressure of his lower regions were stifling in the tight pants. With expertise he unbuttoned his pants and breathed a sigh of relief. The blonde gripped his chin suddenly again and instead of kissing him like before, he turned his head and the raven felt the painfully pleasurable feeling of being bitten. The blonde nipping, sucking, and biting the skin, and the smaller male couldn't resist to add, "Seems like your mouth is good for something other than running constantly."

The other warlord said nothing as he paused his ministrations to turn all of his upper clothes to string and dematerialized it to the other side of the room. Crocodile didn't know that Doflamingo's power could be used in that way, but it was helpful as the blonde continued without a word downward like before, licking and biting at the newly exposed pale skin. Crocodile put his head back and closed his eyes, how was this situation even possible? One moment he was being tortured by the Donquixante family cronies and the next he was being pleasured to death by the warlord himself. Crocodile bit his lips suddenly to hold back a growling noise that almost escaped when the blonde attacked at his nipples, it seemed that Doflamingo was picking up on that fact as the man did the same exact thing harder. The raven's low growl could be heard even when muffled it with his own mouth, it was humiliating as though he had been caught in an act, he felt his face burn with a stupid feeling of shame.

Doflamingo without looking up at Crocodile lifted his hand to his mouth, wanting him to take the fingers in, but the raven refused as the noises he was making were getting harder to contain. There was a blast of pain that made Crocodile make a pained chocked sound at the suddenness, fingers entered his mouth, pressing his tongue down and grasping his jaw open. That asshole of a bird bit into his hip bone! The raven grasped at the blonde's wrist to try and pull the hand out, but he felt the strings restraining his hook and his hand down. His toes curling and his head thrown back with a new loud sounding moan when the taller man kissed at the soft spot of his V-line, a jolt of his body and the sensitivity rendering his trying to stay quiet thing right out the window. "Fuck Crocy, that's fucking hot, you should look like this more often~." Crocodile lifted his knee which was free, right into the blonde's head and bit at the fingers in his mouth at the comment. He heard the tanned man laughing and felt a large hand grip his leg, the raven lifting his head to glare, but was astounded and speechless at the sight of actual eyes.

the pupils oddly shaped and the iris color was of green and gold, Crocodile's whole body seizing at the sight. His breath left him, all the words he could or would say had left him, and those eyes were looking straight him. They were lustful, wishful, hungry, and the sight of Doflamingo fully seen made him shiver, at what point Crocodile's eyes were closed did the glasses disappear? He had not been prepared for the man to take off the glasses, he had naturally assumed at one point he would never see them off and that they were attached to the blonde. The blonde smiling after a moment, the smile smug and he knew exactly why Crocodile was speechless, and he was savoring the moment of shock that might have been visible on his face. "What's wrong Crocy, you look like a cat's got your tongue or maybe a bird?"

"This smug asshole is asking for it!"

"Maybe it's the fact I thought your glasses were glued to your face and am surprised you even have normal human eyes," Crocodile shot back at him, but it was muffled by the fingers in his mouth and then Doflamingo laughed haughtily and said with a very husky voice, "Just thought you'd like to see something interesting when I suck you off~" The raven felt his eyes go wide and he let out a low groan through the fingers when he felt the moist breath so close to his clothed erection, a single of Doflamingo's fingers dragging the fabric at an angle that showcased a little of his erection at full bloom. "Then do it already instead of talking, weren't you going to persuade me of something?" Crocodile said haughtily and his muscles tensed when moist air touch it again as the taller male laughed, "Fufufufu~ Why don't you say my name then if you want it so bad and I will~"

Crocodile felt anger boil through him and he tried to attack the stupid blonde with his knee again, but the strings held him tight and the tanned man smuggly knew it. His wide smile making the man look more attractive, but even attractive people could piss off somebody if they pushed the right buttons, and Doflamingo was good at pushing buttons, hell, the man made his living that way. "You don't say my name properly so I refuse your request,"The raven said lowly, his voice speaking undertone of death sentences at the man, the blonde seemed to pout which now was paired with those alluring eyes looked more devious then they should. Then, they turned a bit angry, the expression easily readable, maybe that was why he wore glasses, because his face gave away his emotions to easily.

"Come on Crocodile, say one little word and I can do some more persuading~," The blonde said softly, his tone still trying to seduce him, but the way he said his name. God damn that bird and his own damn big mouth, his own name from those lips causing his ears to burn slightly and his erection to jump slightly, which didn't escape the tanned man. The smile upon the blonde's face curling slightly looking mischievous, which frankly made Crocodile unnerved, but he forgot about his fear when the man breathed lowly to the clothed erection then instead of finally sucking him off the evil blonde grabbed the raven by his leg and lifted it, turning his head to suck at the fatty part of the thigh. The green eyes not leaving him for a second, and the crooked smile was still there even as he teased Crocodile, adoring every other place around the lower area except for the part Crocodile needed the most.

The worst thing about the experience from the teasing wasn't the teasing at all, it was the pure thrill he got out of being so tortured by the taller male, something he hadn't expected at all. Through his few and sparse sexual encounters he had never thought he could be classified as a masochist, but now he was considering it closely as he enjoyed every moment of the man's deliberate torture, his freed hand covering his mouth as Doflamingo's hands had left long ago. Not a sound would escape him, but his enjoyment of this was rather alarming, he was losing reason, something he rarely did. Doflamingo spoke lowly as he moved upward to Crocodile who threw him a weak glare, the pleasure hazing his mind slightly numbed the always present anger toward the blonde. The taller man catching his hand and pushing it down next to him away from his mouth, the raven instinctively throwing his other hooked hand at the man, he was aiming to kill, he could handle torture, but the pressure below had become simple cruelty.

With a wide grin the strings once again restrained him to an invisible bound before the hook ould strike, the arm was still in mid air as the man lowered downward, the raven trying to move his legs, but he was restrained once more, panic rising in him. Had Doflamingo had enough of his non cooperation? Would he kill him for trying to hit him? Crocodile was bound, vulnerable, helpless, a place he hated to be in, but here he was literally fucking with a devil in disguise. The taller man leaned down and Crocodile growled and held his glare, the renewed anger in his eyes until the man went past his eyes and to his ears. "OW!" Crocodile grunted as he felt a pain on his lower ear and then he let out a growl as the blonde then began kissing into his ears, sucking and smacking everywhere, the sounds rather embarrassing to hear. He tried to turn head away, but Doflamingo followed doggedly with his ear, the man reaching new territory and the blonde started to kiss behind his ear.

The raven letting out a surprised breath and his back arching upward suddenly as the taller man moved around the new territory and sucked a spot on the back of neck that actually made Crocodile a sound in surprise. The raven closed his eyes, this was humiliating and he could feel the man's nose trail back upwards to his ear again, Crocodile wanted to hit the man, because he could hear the man smirking at this point. His body was pulsing in need and was getting desperate, his diginity and pride starting to bend for this man. "Are you ready to give up Crocy-chan~?" That annoying nickname was the source of his anger, and Crocodile wanted to annoy the blonde with a nickname, but he knew the man would enjoy him stooping that low.

He settled for a plain and simple answer with his name, that would somehow salvage what little pride this encounter had, "No Doflamingo, but I am ready for you to make good on your promise though." The blonde laughed happily above him and Crocodile scowled and Doflamingo stopped his laughter to lean down with a smile, and kissed him hard, a hand reaching into his raven hair and scraping at the scalp. The raven enjoyed it too much and reached into the blonde hair with his hand which was finally free from his restraint now since he complied to the man's demand. The tanned man seemed to enjoy the hand in his hair as he hummed slightly into the kiss, which was deep intense, like they were gasping for their last breath, it was greedy and all consuming his thoughts. They parted for air, and both looked like a wreck, their hairs mussed into places it wasn't naturally, lips red from their roughness, but they didn't come here to play games.

Doflamingo cackled and Crocodile felt a rise of rage, the man was laughing now of all times, "You are doing a poor job of persuading me brat," Crocodile said lowly, and the tanned man looked directly at Crocodile, all his laughter seeming to bubble into a dark chuckle which worried him quite a lot. The blonde licking his lips and Crocodile couldn't help but be dubious of the action, wondering what the man thinking. His eyes roaming freely and he realized something very wrong and voiced it so it could be rectified, "You are wearing too much right now, take it off." Doflamingo smiled and purred out, "I could but you'll have to answer a question to get what you want~" The raven scowled and growled out, "Ha, I see how well our other trade worked out, because you still haven't sucked me off like we promised, so i want no deal Doflamingo." There it was, a small shiver at his name, his face giving away his lust, but the grin was still in place.

The green eyes looked down at his body and one of his large hands slid upward till they stopped right below the ribs at a scar, the tissue over it was bumpy and rough, "Stabbed?"The voice asked, but it was a knowing voice like he recognized the signs of a stab wound, then the large hand moved once again, sliding to his hook which tensed at the feeling of fingers over it. It felt gross and wrong to feel the feeling of hands touching that arm, "Stop." It was the only word that Doflamingo probably listened to that night, the fingers stilled in place, the green eyes curious and roaming the hook, "How did you lose the arm?" Crocodile sighed and sat up, he was done with this damn bird, a plague of a man indeed, "I'm done here." The strings were around him and he felt himself back up and fall back into place on the bed, he knew it would happen.

"So what do I have to do to get the answer to my question," asked Doflamingo lowly, his hand touching the hook, which made Crocodile panic. He had no reason to panic, but he hated people touching that arm, abhored it to no end, his muscles went taught in tension, and Crocodile thought about it. "You want a trade for my secret then keep your promises and take off that hideous shirt," the raven stated lowly and then added, "and release me the whole time. I dislike being bound by your strings." The blonde smirked, the green eyes glinting evilly as the taller man sat up and started to derobe, whcih was funny since he practically dematerialized his clothes, but was taking his sweet time with his own. The perfectly tan skin, unblemished unlike his own, it reminded him that this man didn't have to work as hard as him to get where he was. Yet another reason why him and Doflamingo could never agree, he saw his subordinates as family mainly, while Crocodile saw his people as assets to use to meet his ends.

"What a stupid game we are playing here? Why are we really doing something like this?"

The blonde lowered himself once more on the raven's body, intent on finishing what he said he would start, and Crocodile hoped this time there would be no more teasing. "Looks like you wilted a bit Crocy-chan~ but don't worry, I will have you ready to play soon~!" the taller male said, those green eyes looking at him eager and amused at the promise of Crocodile staying. A single finger touched the tip and slid downward pulling the underwear slwoly with it and Crocodile sat up on his elbows and glared at the tanned male at the end of the bed and growled out, "Don't tease me anymore Doflamingo. It would be better if you put that mouth you run so much to use." The blonde smirked and said with a laugh, "fufufu, i love it when you talk dirty like that Crocy-chan, it really gets me going~ Maybe i will do a better job if you keep talking sweet to me please Crocodile~"

"This brat wants me to talk sweet? Hmm...that would be an interesting turn of events, I am not ashamed so since he asked so nicely~"

Crocodile smiled a uncharacteristic smile, it was dark and rarely was used by the man, but Doflamingo got chills from the sight. "Alright then since you asked so nicely, maybe you should start then hmmm," the pure husk in the voice gave the blonde shivers and he realized quickly that he might have pushed a line far enough that the raven finally was pushing back, a smile appearing on the blonde's face. How fun, he thought as he started, the erection fully free from its confines and he stared at the shorter man's cock in all its glory. The blonde mouthed the tip and the reaction was instant, a low groan from the man in front him and a slight jump from his body. He sucked just the tip and the began to suck patched in various places, slicking the raven's member up liberally, and at some point Doflamingo found himself enjoying what was meant to be an arduous task until the moans and words came from Crocodile.

He suddenly understood why the shorter man had been smiling weirdly before we started. He had glanced up for only a moment only to end up entirely entranced, the golden eyes were still on him intensely, but everything else was different. The raven hair that often glowed different colors in the light (green and purple tints), the locks of hair that were neatly back were disheveled. A single hand clutching at the pale man's mouth, clutching it for dear life and dustings of pink hues were visible on his face, the man noticed the staring and said lowly, his hand moving to speak, "Suck me off Doflamingo." It was short and sweet and set the taller man's heart beating in his ears and the grin on his face wide, he felt his pants tighten, he reached and down to take off his pants. The moment he reached for it he was kicked hard in the shoulder, the only reason he didn't fall over was because of his other hand, the gold eyes glared down at him from the bed.

"Don't ask for things you can't handle you dumb bird."

"Don't you dare thinking about relieving yourself when you made me wait, so you will suffer with me bird until I am about to cum, then you can touch yourself, I will even allow my assistance with it, so get to it," Crocodile ordered, his voice low and Doflamingo imagined Crocodile's potential help and deemed it worth the wait if he could see Crocodile on his knees for him. The blonde went back to it then, determined to do a good job to get his reward, the warlord sliding his mouth down on the erection, the pressure building from the move as Crocodile threw his head back. That was when he was surprised by something, he thought when he went in halfway nd hit the throat that would be it, but the tanned man went lower, Crocodile, pride be damned, cursed with a ragged shout, "FUCK!" Doflamingo received so much joy from the small comment that he hummed, complete deep throat and all and Crocodile's whole body jolted up into a sitting position with a hitch in his breath.

Crocodile roughly grabbed into the blonde's short hair and that's when Doflamingo started to do everything to him, suck, bob, hum and damn near kill him with a bit of teeth. It had been accident of passion, but the ragged shouting scream of pleasured shock from the incident along with the sight of Crocodile above him shamelessly now commanding what he wanted, "Do that again!" Doflamingo was surprised at the kink, but the intensity of the sexual reaction it produced may prove that the blonde was the first to help the raven find this kink. He did it once more, a simple slip of teeth and the shorter male draped himself on his head, clutching him close and said desperately in a way that made it impossible for Doflamingo to ignore his erection any longer, "Fuck." It was ragged, dirty, broken, desperate, everything that the raven never showed that set Doflamingo off like a fire, it was delicious turn on that made him go crazy.

Without any warning he raised his hand to Crocodile's mouth, forcing his fingers in and he hoped that the raven wouldn't bite him on accident, instead of a sub par coating job, Crocodile sucked on the fingers like a life line, the suctioned feeling making him shiver at what Crocodile could do to him with it if the man ever would be in the mood to ever persuade him. He took the fingers out of the man's mouth and pulled the paler man's undergarments off of him before feeling for Crocodile's entrance. He knew he had found it when he felt the raven above jolt, the sensitivity of it was pretty amusing as well as arousing. He knew Crocodile well enough to know the man was pissed at the turn of events so Doflamingo needed to persuade him about it. "Neh Crocy-chan~ have you ever played with your ass before?" asked the blonde with a smile, the plop of his lips leaving the red swollen cock, the cold air surrounding it.

"Definitely the best case scenario ever~ Already the best sex ever and it hasn't even started really yet~"

"This wasn't part of the deal bird," even though the paler man was in a pleasured haze, panting and a red faced mess, his words still were firm and anger filled, god that was a hot feature to the crocodile package. "Oh but it is, because I promise you this is the best way to orgasm anyway, I am good with my fingers Crocy-chan~ I can promise it will be good~" The shorter male face showed need and want at the mention of an orgasm, it seemed the man really wanted it badly that he was considering this. Crocodile seemed to get frustrated and said with a hand running through his hair and a sigh, "Fine brat, make it good or your persuasion will fail." The raven felt his whole body tremble, it had been years since he touched that place on his own body, and no one else ever had.

"Crocy-chan has anyone ever touched you here?" The annoying blonde asked again circling it so Crocodile answered swiftly and sufficently, "I have, but it has been a long time since then so don't get rough brat." The man growled out the last part, because he sincerely meant it, it was an order. He watched those damn green eyes glow with pride and amusement, Crocodile threw his hooked hand when the smug smile statrted, but the blonde caught it before it hit the man, it was blow mesnt to hurt, not kill, but still the warlord's hook was stilled with an iron grip. The smile from before, now curled wickedly an with those green eyes Crocodile felt his whole body tense, those eyes amplified the blonde's emotions and the pure hunger and lust he could see etched on the man's whole face.

"Naughty naughty Crocy-chan, that was mean~, especially when I am starting now," Crocodile's breath caught as he felt a finger circling his anus, he could feel it probbing, working its way in, and suddenly, the blonde grabbed his hip and raised him butt almost vertically. Crocodile cried out at the rough treatment and was about to yell at the warlord to stop looking at it, until that wasn't all he was doing. He felt it and his back arched at the sudden feeling, a wet slick tongue was on his asshole and Crocodile for once felt his whole face turn into a red embarrassed mess, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DAMN BIRD!? THAT IS DISGUSTING!" The only response was the man stopped and said with a laugh, those green eyes taunting him and making his heart do flips as he spoke, "I never said I would get you off with my fingers, I promised an orgasm, the best orgasm, so let me do that for you Crocy-chan~"

Crocodile gasped sharply as the man began again only this time his tongue entered, it felt strange, wrong, and so good at the same time, his toes curling from behind the blonde, trembling as Doflamingo went deeper. The taller man stopped after a few minutes, the blonde wanted to tease Crocodile a bit about how quiet he had been except for the gasps and hitches in his breaths. He lowed the hips down and paused in surprise, the green eyes pausing at the bits of white on the man's chest, the pale male's hooked arm was thrown above his eyes, the other hand was clutching the sheets, the golden eyes stared like a satisfied monster, the looked hazed, but the control still in them. The fire was still in his eyes and that made Doflamingo's whole body hum with excitement, he unlocked his pants and said lowly, "Crocy-chan, time for you-"

In an instant, Crocodile went up and Doflamingo paused as he felt cold metal on the back and front of his neck, not good, Crocy is g- "Clean up this mess fast," the shorter man said lowly, pointing with his free hand downward, and then said, "Then fuck me." Doflamingo felt his whole body shiver, the tent in his pants at this point must look insane, and those golden eyes still bore into his with intensity. Crocy-chan was so much fun~ You never quite knew what would happen with him, but sometimes you do and that's what makes him so much fun to Doflamingo, the surprise. "Of course Crocodile~" Doflamingo reveled in the way the gold eyes widened for an instant and the spent limp cock twitched at the sound of his name. The smug smile returning as he started his path down the other warlord's chest, cleaning him, but adding a few extra love bites, and as he got to the end, he gave a little suck to the refirming cock, the low sigh from Crocodile being rewarding.

Doflamingo smiled and without warning he started with two fingers in Crocodile, the paler man gasped and growled at the blonde above him, the golden eyes angered once more, it was memorizing, the absolute ire in his eyes, the will to not bend. It made Doflamingo want to try hard to do so, just to watch the man spring back to life, flame anew in his eyes, and that's why he ignored the scowl of the man and thrusted his fingers in roughly again, curling his fingers to the spot where most prostates were generally located. The hooked hand dug intself into the mattress, but Doflamingo didn't care in the slightest as the pale body jolted upward, the back arched and the raven's head thrown, his hand dug deep into his hair, and a bit of blood coming from his lip most likely from the warlord biting it.

It was beautiful and Doflamingo was going to abuse the sight for all it was worth, his fingersstabbing and rubbing the spot repeatedly, Crocodile panting and cursing aloud, the biting of the lip ceasing after a few jabs to the prostate. Doflamingo was getting way too turned on by it, his pants were getting to be too much for him, he loosened and dropped them with his free hand, and added a third finger to the slick passage, the pressure of it making Doflamingo desperate to get into it. He was stretching the raven liberally and he crawled above Crocodile and grabbed the man in for a kiss, there was no resistance and instead there was need, lust and the need to fulfill it in the passionate kiss he received instead. He grasped at the hips and so no words as he sunk into the heat, his whole body enjoying every new inch of heat, it was tight and hot and so perfect he could die.

He panted, gasping for air and Crocodile seemed to be doing the same, coping with the feeling by breathing heavy breaths his body fighting to relax and accommodate, but the pain was excruciating, it was unlike anything he had ever felt. Everything pained, he didn't even have the energy to be angry or hurt the blonde, he just tried to find a way to lessen the pure feeling of hurt going through him. His eyes welled, but not a single tear or pained sound left his mouth, but he bit his lip so hard it bled. There was a sudden movement and he hoped it wasn't the blonde already moving, he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain, but there was a wetness, a tongue licking at the blood that had dribbled, then they kissed. The kiss tasted like copper, but eagerly Crocodile participated to try and distract himself. He didn't know if Doflamingo was doing it out of kindness, which would be rather disgustingly sweet considering how cruel the man was, but it was appreciated nonetheless.

"Why am I doing this with him? How did it get to this point? I should have resisted, I should HATE this, but...I don't...fuck this logic right now."

"You smell so good~ I just might eat you up Crocodile-chan~" The voice was low and husky in his ear and he felt his face flush at the words slightly, he glared at the man and managed, "You're vulgar."The smug smile on the man's face was in place and up close he saw those eyes glimmering with mirth, and wondered briefly if he would ever see those beautiful eyes again. He reached up without thinking about it and grasped the side of the man's face, "Your eyes," he said with a trailed off sentence as he looked into them and saw the bits of yellow in the inner ring. The eyes crinkled and they seemed smug, "Hmmm~, what is it Crocy-chan~" The shorter male glared and said, "You don't deserve such beautiful eyes vermin." The green eyes widened and the man laughed heartily, it was closest he would get as a compliment from the raven ever probably.

Without a single word he pulled out and watched as the raven made a pained gasp, but Doflamingo's free hand grasped the other warlord's member, the shorter male's body jolted and a single hand joined his. "Do it properly," the words were said to him, but they were desperate sounding and higher pitched than usual, it was breathy. The feeling of the pale man's rough hand guiding his hand was an experience, it was intimate and Crocodile's other hooked hand went up to use his arm to hide his eyes, but the frustration was visible and the pain was on his face. The blonde went down to kiss around the raven's lower face, the face dusted pink, sucking hard at a patch of skin on his neck, the raven let a long "Fuuuck" sound when he sucked a very sensitive patch. That was when it happened, he found the angle that actually made the reserved mentally strong Crocodile shout out, "Aaah!" It was lustful, it was a perfect jolt of the body, so Doflamingo left the man's hard on alone and focused on thrusting.

He practiced the angle, and had it down, putting all his energy into hitting that spot that would send Crocodile flying to heaven and beyond. Suddenly he needed to feel it, the way that Crocodile would hold to him, he wanted that hand to grab to him, he needed to feel the shorter man holding to him. His hand went to the hooked hand, he felt Crocodile still, but the he didn't care as he pulled at the hook and then in an instant it popped off revealing a pale stump that was scarred to all hell. He threw the hook to the side, the metal clanging at the ground, and Doflamingo felt pain, he had been...slapped? He turned to seed pure hatred in the yellow eyes, the glowed and burned as the man said with pants, "You bastard!." The blonde grinned which was poorly timed happened to appear as he grabbed the arm and turned to the stump kissing the top of it, and his green eyes never left Crocodile who looked traumatized, that was new~! He only said lowly, "Hold on to me Crocodile, because it is gonna be a bumpy ride in the best way~!"

Doflamingo wanted to take a picture as the anger in the man turned to exasperated in a few moments, his anger more or less fading to annoyance, but there was a blush and a dmirk on the man's face as he looked at the blonde with a feral grin, something he rarely saw from Crocodile as he said, "Is that a promise?" Doflamingo laughed and said lowly, "Only if you can deal with the trade agreement." The raven reached out and Doflamingo felt it, the arm of the stump was strong on his back and tried hard to be as strong as the other hand that grappled the man's back. Nails digging in, it was tough and strong, showing his strength rather than desperation, now it was really go time. The blonde grabbed the hips of the paler man and really started to thrust hard, the sounds guttural moans and sounds of sex filled the air.

Then came something that made the tanned man gasp hard, Crocodile started to nip and bite at his ear and began to bite into his should, anything he could get his mouth on he bit, licked, sucked and scraped with his sharp teeth. The moans of the shorter male loud in his ear, the other warlord was a quiet one in bed, soft gasps and moans rather than loud noises like he himself was used to but it was more intimate, every time he caught a moan or a sound from the Crocodile it made his blood pump hard and fast, it made his body ache to hear more, because each one was rather sweet sounding unlike the man who owned them. "Fuck, I'm close!" He grunted and in his ear the other whispered, "Good." It sounded haughty and cocky, it sounded seductive and utterly pleasant in his ear.

Determined to not climax first he grabbed the man's erection and thrust harder, letting their motion pump the raven's cock, there was scratching, the pale man scratching hard into his skin and the thrill of the pain only heightened Doflamingo's senses as he pounded even faster into the man below him, the soft sounds growing louder slightly. "Say my name!" Crocodile growled dangerously in his ear and Doflamingo said it and repeated it, and the raven clutched the blonde closer, he was so close that he was shaking. It felt so good and suddenly it just happened, it hit him like a pleasurable train wreck. The blonde heard and watched it all, the low shout was enticing and sensual and it led Doflamingo to climax as well with Crocodile's name on his tongue as he shouted out.

The blonde felt high off the ground, practically flying as he fell to Crocodile's side, he had pulled out before he came luckily, their seed mixed together, and the sight of a thoroughly fucked up Crocodile with all the seed on him and a flushed face, the warlord looking thoroughly sated, it was absolute mastery. As they both breathed and slowly became lucid once more and able to breath he looked over at Crocodile who seemed to be looking for something. "Looking for your hook Crocy-chan~?" The scowl was once again on the paler man's face, but it still looked softer than usual despite everything, "Where is it you damn bird?" The blonde tutted softly and said with a sing song voice, "We had a trade remember, I get to know why your hand is gone~" The raven looked peeved and asked back, "What's the main reason you wear the shades then?"

The blonde paused and made a scoffing noise, expecting a much worse question, "I like them~ I get to see the world in pink, that's the real reason fufufufu~" The raven looked at him for a moment and an amused eyebrow shot up as he responded, "Well, I am not really surprised by that knowing you, but I thought there might be some deeper reason, but low and behold it's a moronic reason." The shorter man was quiet and he looked down at his stump of a hand or rather wrist, he sighed and spoke, "I paid a price to get something, the price happened to be a body part so I chose a hand, that's it." He looked over and saw the blonde more curious, but he said no more about it and decided to change the subject, "Do you have anything to wipe this mess off with bird? Also I assume I am allowed to leave as well since, you got none of the information you wanted out of me?"

"That's it, that's all I get to the story?" cried Doflamingo like a child and Crocodile glared and responded with, "You gave me an answer of I like pink, why must I extrapolate an answer for you feathered cretin?" The blonde pouted but gained a smile fairly quickly and rolled onto Crocodile, using the dry blankets around them to wipe it off, no one used this room before really, it was just kinda there. "You can leave, but you have to come back soon Crocy-chan, because I am really curious about something~" The raven glared, and asked suspiciously, "and what would that be?" Doflamingo grinned smuggly and poitnted to his lips and just kind of outlined them, caressing them with a single movement, it was a nice moment, the feeling was rather pleasant. "I wonder how well you suck dick with these lips,"... aaaaand the moment was gone. "What makes you think i would ever suck you off? or even come back here exactly?"

"I'm probably going to come back despite how bad an idea it is to get attached to this moron."

"A trade of course for something you probably want too~" Doflamingo hummed and sat up on Crocodile's legs, the man still taller than him sitting, the raven looked at the man irately, "oh yes, what would that be then?" "The trade of you getting to fuck me any way you want, even all that kinky stuff you are into probably~ I down for it all personally, but all I ask is for a blow job at one point is all, no big deal compared being able to have me at your command during sexy times~ Think about it~ Not bad huh?" The raven sadly was thinking about, a whole hell longer than he should, but imagining the possibilities and the different ways he could mess Doflamingo up would send shivers down his spine. "Think of all the fun we can have Crocodile," the blonde was close to his ears and the raven got shivers and rasped, "Do we have a trade then?" Without a second thought, the raven waited a moment and sighed, what the hell? Why is he doing this? "Deal," he answered lowly and a tanned hand caressed his cheek pulling him to look into those green eyes that taunted him, "Let's seal it with a kiss then shall we?" Their lips touched, ant they kissed once more and Crocodile did come back like he thought he would, but that is a story for a different time...

THE END...(or is it?)  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aryes: Hope you all enjoyed that (especially you Cole! Happy Holidays to you~!) Comments are wonderful guys, and I hope the characters are not too OOC, they are difficult to write to be honest at least for me, Gonna work on some more fanfics cause yay~ There can never be enough, also we have a Kilguin chat where we did this secret Santa thing (Kilguin = Killer x Penguin) so if you are interested in that pairing at all we have fanfics on a bunch of different fanfiction platforms and have a tumblr page with more info, fanfics, and fan art so come check us out~~ Till next time readers~~! HAPPY HOLIDAYS COLE~!

~Aryes


End file.
